


You said yes

by BeFreckled



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Will Byers deserves to be happy, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreckled/pseuds/BeFreckled
Summary: Will Byers loves to draw, and perhaps a certain someone a little too much.When his sketchbook goes missing Will can't help but panic.Luckily for him, his friends want to help him find it again
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	You said yes

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Will having a sketchbook and drawing Mike all the time, and I know I'm probably not the first person to write this type of story, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

Will felt powerless. He was absolutely exhausted. It was as if the nightmares never ended, not even when he was awake. At night the Upside Down would fill his body with decay and numbing coldness, which only lead to him waking up with a cold sweat and Mike's name almost spilling out of his mouth. He had told the others that they were long gone. That it had been ages since he last had a nightmare, but it was far from the truth. Will couldn’t really remember the last time he slept through a full night. He longed for dreamless sleep and he knew it wouldn’t make a difference whether anyone knew about them or not. It wasn’t as if they could make them go away. Sometimes he would imagine Mike being there. Holding him and telling him it would all be okay. Whispering soothing words and then sleep would come easier. But the harsh reality seemed to enjoy reminding him of its existence.  
His art developed a lot over the years. The sleepless nights gave him plenty of time to perfect it. It had been a little while since he had shown anyone his sketches or finished pieces. Sometimes the same dark curls and soft eyes would repeat themselves on page after page. Will knew that it was a little odd and hence didn’t show any of his work. Imagine if someone had the audacity to turn a page and finding Mike's eyes staring back at their own. Imagine if Will had to explain to them why he only drew Mike and never Dustin or Lucas. No, it was safe to keep his sketches hidden, as well as his feelings. 

Will didn’t have the best of luck, so of course one of the sketchbooks had gone missing.  
Will was wrecking his brain. Where could he have left it? He had only been to school today and then straight home. He couldn’t even remember having taken it out of his bag.  
The school was closed anyway, so Will found his spare and got to drawing. Harsh lines and dark colors filled the page.  
The walkies were still a thing, so after a couple of hours, Will decided to try his luck and call the other “Hey guys, has anyone seen my sketchbook? I can’t find it anywhere. Over”  
He placed the walkie on his desk, waiting for an answer. Chance could be now one was home to hear their walkie go off, but only a couple of seconds later Mike's voice could be heard, “Nah sorry man, I haven’t seen it. But I’ll gladly look for it. Where’d you have it last? Over.”  
Will perked up a bit after hearing Mike's voice, “Oh well, thanks, but I think I may just have lost it at school, let’s look tomorrow. Over”  
Dustin's voice suddenly rang through “Alright! Lucas and I will help. Maybe you dropped it somewhere! Over”  
As thankful as Will was to be getting help, he still worried someone would see. He said a quick thank you to the other boys and hoped that he would find his sketchbook in his locker the next day.

As morning rolled around, Will got out of bed, exhausted by his dreams. His worry having turned into a full-blown nightmare of Mike rejecting him and yelling at him with disgust that he could never be friends with someone like him. It was totally irrational because Will was pretty sure they all knew he liked boys. He had never dated any girls. He hadn’t even talked about them Like Lucas, Mike and Dustin would. So he was pretty sure they knew, but he was still scared to actually tell them.  
Will prepared himself to go to school and waited for Mike to come pick him up. Mike had started doing that when he got a car and had told Will it wasn’t as fun driving if you didn’t have anyone to drive around with. And if it meant Will got a free ride to school every morning, you wouldn’t find him complaining.  
As Mike pulled up, Will jumped in his car and they headed off to school.  
Mike was wearing a really nice blue sweater, which contrasted perfectly with his hair and Will got lost for a moment there.  
“Will, you there?” Mike's lips pulled up into a smile.  
“Sorry, just a little tired” It was Will's usual reply.  
“Are the nightmares back?” Will had a love-hate relationship with how well Mike knew him and could somehow always guess what was wrong and since Will had a really hard time lying to him, he just changed the topic.  
“I really hope I find my sketchbook today, it was almost completely full”  
Mike gave him a quick look, at the change of subject and Will knew he would ask about the nightmares later, but for now, he kept quiet about it.  
“It’s been ages since I’ve seen anything you’ve drawn man, I hope we find it too.”  
Abort mission. Will did not like this topic any better.  
“Ah well, it’s mostly just doodles. Nothing good,” Let’s talk about something else, please change the subject “the weather is nice” as soon as the words left his mouth, Will knew that he had screwed up. Mike definitely knew something was wrong.  
“It’s raining Will”  
“Ah but, you know. Rain clears the air”  
Mike gave him a quick strange look but kept his eyes on the road. Will could see the concern on his face and cursed himself.  
Will barely noticed when they stopped in front of the school.  
Mike came all the way around the car to open his door for him before he noticed.  
“My prince,” Mike said ironically, but Will felt his face flush nonetheless, but tried to play it off with a laugh.  
They met up with El, Max, Lucas, and Dustin before they went inside.  
And Will quickly found his sketchbook. The whole party did. It was the first thing anyone saw when they opened the school doors. Wills sketches had been hung up everywhere. Spread out over every locker, and every other surface insight. Will was frozen in place. Every pencil stroke of Mikes face stared back at him. He could hear giggling and snide whispered comments all around. Wills heartbeat sped up and he could feel it in his throat as it started betraying him. Not giving him the air he so clearly needed. His whole face flushed and warm and he could feel so many eyes on him. Judging, hating, detesting-  
“I think I found your sketchbook Will” It was Lucas voice that broke him out of his trance.  
He snapped his neck and looked straight at Mike with wide eyes. Even though Mike was still busy taking everything in. Will decided he couldn’t wait around to hear whatever words Mikes would choose to reject him with, and turned on his heel and ran back out the door and as far as his legs would carry him. 

Will only stopped when he reached the place where Castle Byers has once stood. He had slowed down quite a while ago, he wasn’t really an athlete in any way, so running the whole way would have been quite an achievement. His mind had taken him there, so he plopped down on what was left. His vision hadn’t been clear for the last mile or so, as tears constantly welled up in his eyes. He didn’t understand how this could have happened. He was always so careful. Never doodles any hearts or any W + M in his notebooks. Not in public anyway. Never any Mike Byers or Will Wheeler. Mostly because Will Wheeler sounded absolutely ridiculous.  
Will buried his face in his hands and felt his tears spill into his palms. This day was not going well. He should have never gotten out of bed. Or maybe he shouldn’t have gotten out of bed yesterday? Then his sketchbook would have never gone missing. Maybe if he and Mike hadn’t met this wouldn’t have happened, but what an awful scenario. Maybe if Will hadn’t gone ahead and fallen in love with the other boy, this wouldn’t have been a problem at all. But because the universe had decided to hate Will Byers, he had fallen in love with his best friend, and now everyone knew.  
Who could he even talk to anymore? Mike was sure to leave him and the rest of his friends would surely follow. He would be left all alone, only accompanied by his nightmares. 

Will couldn’t handle looking up as he heard footsteps approaching, but curiosities got the better of him. He didn’t dare hope for Mike, so he didn’t know what to feel when he looked up and straight into said boy’s eyes. Mike stood in front of him, shuffling his feet sheepishly holding a drawing of himself, “This is my favorite,” his voice came out soft, almost scared that it would send Will bolting again. And to be fair, Will did consider it. “You’ve improved a lot, you can totally see it’s me”  
Will couldn’t seem to think of what to say, so he just didn’t say anything.  
“I- I really-” Mike didn’t get much further, which was probably a good thing, as he didn’t know what he was even going to say, but Will cut him off.  
“You don’t have to be nice to me you know? Please just tell me how much you hate me and how you detest my existence, so I can continue crying in peace, please Mike”  
Mike took a small step back. Surprised but the disgust in Will’s voice.  
“Oh Will, I could- I would never” Mike sprung forward, engulfing Will in a tight hug. His own tears spilling out dripping softly to the forest ground. “I could never hate you, not even if I tried my best” Mike whispered, warming Will a little bit. “I can’t lose you, Will. Not again” Mike ran his hands up in Will’s hair and pulled back, just enough so he could look at Will. Will’s eyes looked straight back into Mike’s, glistening with new tears fighting to spill over the edge. “You aren’t repulsed by me?” Will spoke so low Mike was glad he wasn’t further away. Mike let out a soft chuckle and leaned their foreheads together, “You don’t get rid of me that easily Will Byers” Mike let his hands travel down to the side of Will’s face and Will let his hands rest on top of Mike’s. Both boys breathing slowly in deep breaths. “What now?” Will managed to whisper. Afraid he would break the moment, and that it would crumble like the leaves on the forest ground. “I could kiss you” Mike whispers back just as softly, “If you want me to”  
Will gently tugged at Mike’s hands, closing the distance and letting their lips meet. And finally, Will understood all about those imaginary fireworks people always went on about. It was soft and quick because Will couldn’t help himself, and broke out in soft laughter, which earned him a concerned look from Mike. “No no, it’s not. It- that was perfect, it’s just. I’m kissing Mike Wheeler. Michael Wheeler! the boy I’ve been in love with for the past, I don’t even know how long.” Will leaned back against Mike, who had an equally big smile plastered on his face. Which made kissing a bit harder, but they got the hang of it. Hands tugging on hair and running down arms, around their backs, tugging and pulling each other as close as possible. Until both boys got cold and started sniffling.  
Will grabbed Mike’s hand and led them back to the Byer house. 

They were seated on Will’s bed when Mike spoke up.  
“It was Troy,” Mike said, “and James.”  
Will looked at Mike, “What?”  
“They found your sketchbook and decided to, well hang them up all over the place”  
“Oh- I wonder if I’ll ever get any of them back, to be honest,” The secret was out. He could deal with people calling him homophobic slurs at school, as it wasn’t like they didn’t do it already.  
“Oh, I’m definitely keeping mine” Mike grinned and held his drawing close, before putting it into his bag. “I’m framing it, you know. My boyfriend made it.”  
Will couldn’t have been happier in this moment. 

Maybe the nightmares didn’t completely go away, but they lessened, and Will would get a couple of dreamless nights. If he was very lucky, he would dream of dark curls, warm eyes, and soft lips, and he wouldn’t wake in a cold sweat. He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me pointers and constructive criticism! I haven't written a full piece in forever, and English isn't my first language, so also feel free to point out grammar mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
